The  Mystery  House: Todo puede pasar
by Crazy-DxC.vampire
Summary: La vida de courtney corre peligro cuando alguien anda tras ella por una sola cosa,su sangre.Despues conoce a Duncan.Aquella persona que la salva ciertas ocaciones...pero una serie de sucesos se desatan tras las extrañas anomalias suyas. pesimo summary xD
1. Chapter 1

**ho0la lo siento por no subir capitulos de la otra historia pero0 esq no tnia internet y hasta aorita no tengo xD pero bueno puede q mañana o pasado suba el capitulo ^^ bno0 aki les djo una pequeña historia,qw salio de mi ecuela xD no es cierto****era una tarea y ps como me gusto decidi subirla ojala les guste**

* * *

Hay estaba Courtney una pequeña y tierna niña,ella estaba enfrente de una casa,de aspecto curioso,no sabia si entrar o quedarse con la misma

curiosidad que la comia viva ,penso y penso hasta que porfin decidio entrar.

ya dentro de la casa,Courtney la investigo de pies a cabeza,cuando volvio a la sala se dio cuenta de una pequeña puerta,tan pequeña,que solo

alguien de la edad de 6 años o menos pasaria por hay.

ella decidio entrar,penso que seria un pequeño cuarto de juegos que perteneceria a un niño que habria vivido ahi,entro todo estaba oscuro que

ni la luz de una lampara alumbraria ese lugar...

la pequeña Courtney ya estando dentro empezo a caminar,hasta que se cayo brutalmente al suelo,en donde habia un liquido que olia raro,

courtney no podia ver que era asi que mejor decidio identificarlo,con su dedo agarro tantito de ese liquido y lo probo, pero apenas si eso toco su

lengua,ella lo escupio rapidamente,ella ya sabia que era,presisamente eso era sangre,asi que se levanto rapidamente y apresuro su paso,desde

ese momento se sentia nerviosa,no por aver probado sangre,sino por saber de quien era,suya,de un animal muerto o,lo que mas temia ella ...de

una persona.

ya tenia miedo de estar hay,pero el miedo se volvio mas grande cuando sintio que le agarraron el hombro,eh hizo lo que toda persona

haria...voltear,pero cuando lo hizo no vio a nadie,ya estaba apunto de irse cuando vio que se abria otra puerta de la cual salia una luz muy

brillante que dejaria ciego a una persona,pero de esa puerta tambien salia una silla,en la cual estaba sentada una joven,hermana de su mejor

amiga,la cual segun se fue con su novio,pero que hace ella aqui? porque esta muerta? esa y muchas preguntas mas pasaban por su cabeza.

cuando se seguia preguntando sobre la chica sintio a alguien detras de ella la cual le dijo

.-ahora sigues tu-dijo aquel persona,talves,detras de courtney...

lo ultimo que hizo Courtney fue...voltear...

* * *

**q tal? les gusto? jhejhe bno ojala si y ps diganme si dejarlo hasta ahi o continuale porfavor jhejhejhe envien review porfavor ^^ haganlo por alguien q no sea yo jaajajaja es broma adiioz**


	2. lo averiguare

Courtney sintio a alguien detras de ella la cual le dijo.-ahora sigues tu-dijo aquel persona,talves,detras de emily...  
lo ultimo que hizo Courtney fue...voltear...

POV's de courtney

Qu-que me paso,do-donde estoy,sera mejor que me levante ...ahhhhh mi cabeza,pero q rayos...

-sera mejor que no se esfuerze tanto-dijo un doctor entrando a la habitacion

-quien es usted,donde estoy,donde esta mi mama-le dije al doctor muy alterada

-calmese,tranquila,su madre esta en el pasillo al parecer sufriste un accidente-dijo el doctor revisando si todo estaba en perfecto orden

-de que esta hablando yo no...-dije pero no lo termine de decir ya que halguien habia entrado

-hija,que bien,casi me matas de un susto,te dije que tubieras cuidado- me dijo mi mama abrazandome

-no se de que hablas-dije sin tener la mayor razon de que habia pasado

-que no te acuerdas de lo que paso courtney-me contesto observandome

-a de ser por el golpe en la cabeza-respondio el doctor

-yo creo doctor-dijo mi madre -

ok,señora nesecito que me acompañe a ver algo de su hija y luego se la podra llevar a casa-dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta

-bueno,no me tardo courtney,no hagas nada en vano-me respondio mi mama y se fue

Ok no entiendo que hago aqui,porque llege aqui,que paso,y muchas cosas mas,las cuales tendre que averiguar,aunque sea solo una niña de 8 años **(se preguntaran como es que entro a la pequeña puerta no?xD)**,me se valer por mi misma,descubrire todo,pero por lo mientras,auhh,me recostare para que pase este inmenso dolor

Paso el tiempo,ya estaba en mi casa,hogar dulce hogar**(jejej si vdd xD,ok no ¬¬)**,me subi a mi recamara,solo queria descubrir que es lo que habia pasado,no creo que por algo muy simple alla ido al hospital...

Al dia siguente,en la escuela -y dime courtney,estas mejor-me pregunto anciosa mi mejor amiga bridgette

-pues si,aunque me sigue doliendo un poco la cabeza-decia mientras me la sobaba

-me imagino,pero bueno,vamonos a clases,quiero ver a geoff-dijo ella jalandome del brazo

-jajaja,tu ''novio''-dije alzando una ceja

-siiii,digo no,no es mi novio,es mi amigo-dijo ella a la defensiva

-aja,eso dices**(esa frase la digo mucho xD)**,ahora le dicen a los novios amigos,que raro,jaja-dije dandole un peque o golpe en la espalda

-bueno ya si,vamonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo ella apresurandose

-ok-dije yo siguendola

Paso,sali de la escuela y me dirigi a mi casa,ya estaba por llegar cuando de pronto pase enfrente de aquella casa**(la casa del principio...pero como no se acuerda... ^^)**,cuando pase por ella,decidi parar,pero senti un frio muy extremo,cuando segui caminado,me pasaban recuerdos a la mente,recuerdos que no sabia de que eran,pasaban muy rapido que no veia de que era,hasta que una se me quedo en la mente,era alguien muerto,entonces cuando paso esa imagen...me desmaye y solo pude escuchar una voz

- COURTNEY!-decia,pero yo no lo pude identificar ya que estaba todo borroso

**POV's de bridgette**

Estaba caminando a casa de courtney ya que se le habia olvidado la otraves algo en mi casa,la vi que se detuvo enfrente de una casa,pense que le habia llamado la atencion y asi fue,pero despues vi que se habia desmayado

- COURTNEY!-dije corriendo hacia ella-courtney despierta porfavor,courtney-dije y vi que unas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos

-bri-bridgette?-me respondio courtney medio inconciente

-si soy yo,que te paso?-dije mientras seguia llorando,era mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana por eso sientro feo al verla sufrir

-sabes,no tengo la menor idea,pero lo,a-averiguare-dijo courtney mientras se volvio a desmayar

-courtney...COURTNEYYYYYYYYYY-dije gritandole pero...fue en vano...

* * *

**q tal me qdo? bn? porfavor digan q si xD q pensaban que courtney havia muerto...**

**pues no... xD bno me despido adiiioz**


	3. Me llamo

**ho0o0la,bno aqui les djo otro capitulo de THE MISTERY HOUSE (aplausos) gracias gracias xD ok nopero bno al final pondre una cosa que talves ustedes no entienda n ok xD cranme no creo que lo entiendan -.- bno iremos directo aaaa la historia nos vemos abajo**

* * *

Paso,sali de la escuela y me dirigi a mi casa,ya estaba por llegar cuando de pronto pase enfrente de aquella casa(la casa del principio..la cual no recordaba),cuando pasoe por ella,decidi parar,pero senti un frio muy extremo,cuando segui caminado,me pasaban recuerdos a la mente,recuerdos que no sabia de que eran,pasaban muy rapido que no veia de que era,hasta que una se me quedo en la mente,era alguien muerto,entonces cuando paso esa imagen...me desmaye y solo pude escuchar una voz

-¡COURTNEY!-decia,pero yo no lo pude identificar ya que estaba todo borroso

POV's de bridgette

Estaba caminando a casa de courtney ya que se le habia olvidado la otraves algo en mi casa,la vi que se detuvo enfrente de una casa,pense que le habia llamado la atencion y asi fue,pero despues vi que se habia desmayado

-¡COURTNEY!-dije corriendo hacia ella-courtney despierta porfavor,courtney-dije y vi que unas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos

-bri-bridgette?-me respondio courtney medio inconciente

-si soy yo,que te paso?-dije mientras seguia llorando,era mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana por eso sientro feo al verla sufrir

-sabes,no tengo la menor idea,pero lo,a-averiguare-dijo courtney mientras se volvio a desmayar

-courtney...COURTNEYYYYYYYYYY-dije gritandole pero...fue en vano...

pedi ayuda y yo lo unico que pude aher era ver,no se que estaban haciendo pero resulto,courtney desperto

-courtney-le dije abrazandola

-bridgette,tranquila,apesar d esos ojos rojos que tienes veo que te pusiste a llorar-dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-lo siento,sabes lo que me pasa al verte sufrir-dije tallandome los ojos

-ok,pero gracias a eso no estoy inconciente o... muerta-dijo courtney con voz misteriosa

-...tonta-dije dandole un un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-lo siento-dijo sobandose,entonces se paro-gracias por la ayuda,se que puedo confiar en ti,bueno es mejor que me vaya a mi casa ya que si no mi mama se preocupara y llamara a la policia,ya sabes como es de exajerada-dijo courtney riendose

-ok,yo tambien-y no hay nada que agradecer ok,adios-dije despidiendome y me fui...

POV's de courtney (otravez xD)

no lo se,mi vida siempre fue rutinaria,pero despues de lo que paso al ver esa casa y recordar que paso antes de ir al hospital,nada fue igual,no se porque,soy capas de ver a los espiritus como si fueran personas vivas,y esta claro que no lo son  
porque yo,es decir,porque me toco este ''don'' de ver esto o presenciarlo,porque no otra persona...  
En fin ya an pasado 10 años,bridgette y yo seguimos illendo a la misma escuela,nunca me separaria de elle,es como mi hermana y ambas pensamos lo mismo...

-courtney...courtneyyyyyyyyyyyy-dijo una chica gotica enfrente de mi moviendo la mano en señal de que si estaba viva

-a si,gwen que paso que se te ofrece-dije quitando su mano de enfrente porque me aturdia

-nada solo queria ver si estabas viva-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-jaja que graciosa,si sigo viva,que genial viva-dije sarcasticamente

-jaja,que te paso courtney,estabas en las nubes o que?-dijo el novio de mi amiga gwen

-solo estaba pensando,tu sabes,la escuela,trent-dije riendome

-a ok,era una duda-sonrio

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

bueno,es mejor que nos vayamos a clases-dije levantandome del aciento

-ok,vamos-dijeron gwen y trent al mismo tiempo

Pasaron las clases,y yo seguia pensando en lo de hace rato,nada en mi vida cambiara,sera aburrida,bueno aveces,y se volvera rutinaria otraves,en fin,termino la escuela,volvi a mi casa,pero cuando volvi a pasar por la casa esa,fue como si una voz dentro de mi dijera que entrara y otra decia que no que trairia problemas  
claro,mi conciencia,no sabia que hacer pero,tengo mucha curiosidad por lo que paso y todo eso...ya era media noche y yo no podia dormir,asi que para hacerlo,tenia que hacer algo,y era entrar a la casa

me escape de mi casa,y no era la primera vez,quien dijo que era muy buena?,me diriji a la casa que quedaba a unas 4 casas de la mia...estaba enfrente de la misma,el miedo queria entrar a mi,pero no lo deje,entre...y busque la puerta pequeña de la otravez  
no encontre la puerta,bueno en su lugar habia una puerta comun y corriente,que yo recordara era muy pequeña q cuando tenia ocho podia pasar por me quedaba de otra mas que..entrar.

volvia a recorrer el lugar,no era tan oscuro que digamos,digamos que volvi a sentir lo de aquella vez:

-quien anda ahi?se que hay alguien y no me ire hasta saber quien es-dije enojada y gritando al mismo tiempo,pero nadie contestaba-salga o salgan de una maldita vez

-ohh,asi que veniste a visitarme,Courtney-dijo una voz muy profunda

-donde estas?yo no vine a visitarte,que querias de mi...espera como sabes mi nombre?-dije super confundida

-no lo se,digamos que solo lo dije,por decir-dijo mas profunda de lo normal

-no contestate mi pregunta-dije normal

-solo te dire que olias rico,y mas por tu sangre y espiritu (son una mescla de un vampiro y un bound para mas informacion esperar ghasta el ultimo xD)-respondio al fin mi pregunta

-a que te refieres...estas l-no acabe de decir porque estaba atada,no se como paso pero enfrente vi a aquel persona que queria ver

-ahora si,podre terminar contigo,fue buena tu vida,hasta ahora-dijo,pero no lo vi enfrente de mi desaparecio,pero lo malo es que aparecio atras de mi dejando mi cuello al descubierto

-pero que?como?como es que estas aqui si hace 1 segundo estabas enfrente de mi-dije muy sorprendida

-soy rapido,y lo mismo hare contigo,para que no sufras-dijo acercandose a mi cuello,pero por alguna razon salio el ''volando'' porque alguien lo habia empujado

-no permitire que lo hagas-dijo un joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente,era alto pelo negro y un mohawk verde con varios pircings,en las 2 orejas,uno en la nariz y uno en una ceja

-porque no? tu quien te crees que eres para inpedirmelo-dijo muy enojado y atacandolo

-porque sabes que seria muy malo,te volverias mas malo de lo que eres,simplemente no lo haras sobre mi cadaver,padre-dijo el poniendose enfrente de mi

-con mucho gusto-dijo el padre dirigiendose a el

estaba muy nerviosa,que pasara,quien era el no lo resisti que-quien eres tu-me dirigi al chico

-yo soy,hijo de aquel señor,y mi nombre es...-

* * *

**ok ojala les aya gustado,sabian que?... me inspiro mas cuando ahi dias nublados ^^ pero bueno no se si se dieron cuenta de que puse algo como que es un mitad vampiro y mitad bound aclaro que un bound es una persona no tan normal con la capacidad de absorver el espiritu de las personas o como se escriba absorver xD y bno que tal ehh quien creen que intervio la muerte de courtney ehh ? adivinen ehh xD ok no bno me voy sayonaraa xD**


	4. detenciio0n

**ho0o0o0la ^^ aqui me ven actualizando pronto,pero tranquiloz solo es esta,la de los polos opuestos la pondre luego pero igual no tardare en subirla ^^.bno a lo que iva,les djo este new capitulo de the mistery house que va dedicado a : tataratataraaaaa xD ok no ¬¬**

**MIREYA DXC:GRAX X LA IDEA AUNQUE YA LA TENIA ^^ xD DE TODAS MANERAS GRAX ^^**

**Courtneywafflesdxc:quien siempre lee mi fic capitulo tras capitulo ^^ grax x hacerlo y que bn q te guste la idea,aunque no sepas quien es el chico con pirsing y mohawk verde ehh xD y tmbn por ayudarme a decear una tarde nublada para la inspiracion ^^**

**pankeckes:quien dejo de estudiar ingles por leer mi fic por todo eso tecate por ti xD ok no eso olvidalo ,pero en si grax x leer t lo agradesco ^^**

**XCLAUXDXC:PORQUE SE MEGA-SUPER EMOCIONO AL LEERLA ^^ Q LINDOU xD Y PORQ DESEA LEERLA COMPLETA...SII YO IGUAL PERO LA INS`PIRACION LLEGA DE VEZ EN CUANDO xD**

**Para todas ellas va dedicado este cap que ojala les guste porque son las (viendo el reloj) 4:30 am y yo hago este cap ^^ no creen que es muy tarde como para estar despierta xD pero bueno**

**las y los veo aya abajito ^^ xD

* * *

  
**

**POV's de courtney**

-ahora si,podre terminar contigo,fue buena tu vida,hasta ahora-dijo,pero no lo vi enfrente de mi desaparecio,pero lo malo es que aparecio atras de mi dejando mi cuello al descubierto

-pero que?como?como es que estas aqui si hace 1 segundo estabas enfrente de mi-dije muy sorprendida

-soy rapido,y lo mismo hare contigo,para que no sufras-dijo acercandose a mi cuello,pero por alguna razon salio el ''volando'' porque alguien lo habia empujado

-no permitire que lo hagas-dijo un joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente,era alto pelo negro y un mohawk verde con varios pircings,en las 2 orejas,uno en la nariz y uno en una ceja

-porque no? tu quien te crees que eres para inpedirmelo-dijo muy enojado y atacandolo

-porque sabes que seria muy malo,te volverias mas malo de lo que eres,simplemente no lo haras sobre mi cadaver,padre-dijo el poniendose enfrente de mi

-con mucho gusto-dijo el padre dirigiendose a el

estaba muy nerviosa,que pasara,quien era el no lo resisti que-quien eres tu-me dirigi al chico

-yo soy,hijo de aquel señor,y mi nombre es...-dijo aquel muchacho,pero no me pudo terminar de decir porque su padre lo ataco-deja en paz a esta pobre persona,porfavorrr-dijo casi gritando

-ya te dije que no,es mi comida y punto-dijo el padre muy muy enojado,y dandole un puñetazo o golpe en la cara

-ja,ese es tu mejor golpe,aprende a pelear-dicho esto dijo el hijo del sr,le dio una patada en su cara dejandolo inconciente,pero solo por un rato-te dije que aprendieras a pelear-quitandose con el pulgar la pequeña gota de sangre que salia de su boca

-OYE,oye,QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE-pregunte gritando y muy nerviosa a aquel sujeto

-callate,quieres que se despierte,conociendolo,no tardara ni 10 minutos en despertarse,asi que-respondio,y 1 seg despues estaba desatada

-pero...tu tambien puedes hacer eso?-pregunte sobandome las muñecas

-siii..y ahora necesito que te vayas-dijo el,ya estando fuera de la casa,sus ojos eran como verde azulado los cuales brillaban con la luz de la luna,que lindos,deja de pensar en eso courtney

-porque?quiero saber algunas cosas,porque haces esto es decir,porque me salvaste-dije mirandolo a los ojos unos lindos y brillantes ojos ¡courtney ya basta !

-solo lo hago porque no me gusta lo que hacen,soy hijo de el pero no como el y aparte no tenemos tiempo,tiene que irte,no faltan ni 3 minutos para que se despierte mi padre-respondio muy nervioso

-ok,pero ni en 4 minutos llego a mi casa,es decir me voy a...-respondi muy comprensivamente,pero...muy tarde estaba sobre su espalda

-sujetate bien princesa,esto sera rapido-contesto el

-espera como me...-dije pero no termine porque nos fuimos mejor dicho se fue muy rapido,que ni en 1 minuto estaba fuera de mi casa...mejor dicho en mi cuarto-amm...gracias..pero como es que sabes donde vivo

-facil,sabia que venias de ahi,ya que cuando tenias ocho,vi donde te dejaron la otraves y desde ahi tambien se donde es tu casa asea aqui-dijo muy tranquilo y apunto de irse-y si no te importa tengo que irme si no me estara buscando y te encontrara

-ok pero...como te llamas?-dije muy curiosa,no dejaria pasar la oportunidad de saber el nombre de mi salvador

-me llamo...duncan-dicho esto duncan se fue,al cual no lo vi porque como eh dicho es muy rapido

**AL DIA SIGUENTE POV's de nadie ^^**

-en verdad?-dijeron,gwen,trent y bridgette al mismo tiempo

-siii-dijo courtney bastante arta de estar repitiendo la misma respuesta

-no te lo creo,no estaras loca-dijo riendo gwen

-a noo ni que fuera izzy para inventar las cosas-dijo riendo courtney

-ya te escucheeee-dijo izzy subiendose a una mesa y gritando con toda su fuerza hasta que algunos maestros la vieron y fueron por ella-no me atraparan viva-grito con toda su fuerza y se fue

-ok,eso fue raro,pero bueno-dijo trent viendo de forma rara a izzy o estaba viendo

-enserio,lo que les dije hace rato es cierto-dijo courtney volviendo al tema

-ya courtney,deja de bromear-dijo bridgette viendome a los ojos

-claro que no estoy bromeando,es cierto ayer hubo un luna nueva **(que pensaron que les conto sobre duncan... pues noo xD)**-

-claro que no es cier...-dijo bridgette pero no acabo porque alguien la habia besado

-hola geoff-dijeron trent gwen y courtney

-hola chicos,hola bridg-dijo separandose de ella

-hola amor,que haces por aqui-dijo bridgette abrazandolo

-pues vine por courntey-dijo geoff

-por courtney?-dijeron los 3-por mi?-dijo courtney-porque?

-te habla el director,para algo de una charla algo asi no le entendi muy bien-dijo geoff sentandose alado de bridgette

-a ok,bueno nos vemos luego chicos-dijo courtney

-adios-dijeron los 4

-por cierto,chicos vieron la luna nueva que hubo ayer-comento geoff

-que? hubo luna nueva ayer-dijo trent

-si viejo hubieras visto,hablando de eso,miren(sacando su celular)-dijo geoff mientras les enseñaba una foto

-y me dijeron loca-dijo courtney y se fue

_EN LA DIRECCION

-me queria ver director-dijo courtney sentandose

-si srta white,mejor dicho courtney,nesecito pedirle un favor-dijo el director parandoseç

-amm...si claro..pero...que..clase de favor-dijo courtney muy dudosa

-necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a la sala de detencion-dijo el director viendo a courtney

-quee...pero...yo porque...digo...-dijo courtney muy nerviosa

-porque aparte de que eres la mejor estudiante,tienes el valor y la total confianza mia y de los maestros

-pero...-dijo courtney levantandose

-porfavor-dijo el director

-(suspiro)ok lo hare-dijo courtney sonrriendole

-ahh,gracias courtney,si puedes hacerlo de una vez te lo agradeceria mucho-dijo el director abriendo la puerta

-amm ok,voy para alla-respondio courtney y se dirigio al salon de detencion

EN EL SALON DE DETENCION xD ovio no lo creen

-hola chicos,les presento a courtney,ella se encargara de ustedes de aqui a que acabe la detencion-dijo el profesor que estaba ahi-mientras yo me voy a almorzar,ok,adios

-ammmm,hola a todos los que esten aqui-dijo courtney dudosa **(solo eran como 10 xD)**

-que onda,hola,que tal-dijeron los chicos y ovio chicas que estaban ahi

-bueno ya que estoy acargo y pues estan en detencion,haran lo que yo diga por unos 5 minutos y despues con los 40 minutos restantes haran lo que quieran,ok?-dijo courtney nerviosa esperando la respuesta

-bueno,sii-dijeron los 10 xD

-ok,empezaremos con algo que les enseñaron pero no pusieron atencion

**POV's de duncan**

No puede ser otraves castigado,yo no tengo la culpa de que la sra de la cafeteria haya echo eso de comer Y de que me tratara asi

**^^ FLASHBACK ^^**

_-aqui tienes mocoso **(jejej mocoso xD) **ahora vete a sentar y comete esta comida-dijo la sra de la cafeteria_

_-ok,como diga,jefa,jaja_-_dije y de fue a sentar pero antes-toma esto _

_Y todos se empezaron a aventar comida entonces  
_

_-guerra de comida-grite y todos empezaron hasta que llego el director_

_-quien fue-dijo muy enojado el director-quien inicio esto  
_

_entonces todos me señalaron ami _

_-detencion?-dije como si nada y el solo acento la cabeza  
_

**^^ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ^^**

pero bueno,fue divertido mientras duro,ahhhh ahora hare lo de siempre ir a echar relajo con mis compañeros de detencion,espera no se escucha ruido,que raro,sera que ahora nadie se quizo portar mal,bien sera mejor averiguar  
Quee ! todos estan en paz y obedeciendo a el maestro mejor dicho maestra,por dios que bajo an caido

-hola,amm,estoy aqui por un castigo de el director-dije con las manos en mi bolsillo

-ok,sientate,como le dije a los demas,en 5 minutos podran hacer lo que quieran-dijo la maestra anotando algo en el pizarron

Asi o mas aburrido estar en esta escuela de porqueria,pero bueno es mejor que estar en mi casa,amm ya que tendre que esperar cinco minutos...ahhhh no aguanto mas esta clase,los demas parecen estarlo disfrutando que mala onda,  
y solo an pasado 2 minutos,parecen horas,me tendre que concetrar en otra cosa,por ejemplo en esa linda maestra,lindas piernas,lindo cabello,es muy linda,pero se ve tan joven,ahh que importa ,con solo ver a esa maestra quisiera que toda la detencion  
se la pasara dando clases

LOS 3 MINUTOS DESPUES

-ahora si chicos,pueden hacer lo que quieran-dijo aquella hermosa maestra (jajaj da risa escribir esto xD) quien se sento en la silla y comenzo a leer un pequeño libro que traia,no perdere tiempo,ire a preguntar algo que no escuche (yo creo que tod xD) de ahi puede que la conosca mas

POV's de courtney

Uff alfin habia acabado,solo queria relajarme y no sentir presion mkientras estaba en detencion,he por lo menos soy la jefa,esperen creo que alguien me habla,bueno,tendre que hacerle caso

-disculpe,señorita,esta ahi-decia una persona

-si que se te ofrec...-me quede inpactada al ver quien era asi que no aparte mi vista del libro-disculpa se te ofrece algo

-asi que,no dejas mostrarte ehh,mala,veamos quien esta detras de ese lib...-se quedo boqui-abierto al ver quien soy

-¿TUU?-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo

-duncan-dije sorprendida

-courtney-dijo el igual de imprecionado que yo

-¡QUE HACES AQUI!1-contestamos los 2 al mismo tiempo...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**que tal ehh aqui les djo 5 preguntas**

**que pasara?**

**les gusto?**

**dormire a las 5:10 am y me levantare a las 10 am? xD**

**me comere todos los chocolates de mi primo (ferrero rocher x cierto o como se escriban xD) ?**

**y la ultima pero menos importante ... ess... zZzZzZzZzZzZ**

**a que en que iva... asi en la ultima pregunta xD **

**me dejaran 18 o mas review para el siguiente capitulo ?**

**ok la ultima lo haran es qe tmbn necesito ideas ok jejejejeje entonces los que me dejen review les ddikre el sig cap ok salu2 adiioz y son las 5:15 am ok mejor sera irme a dormir no lo creen xD salu2  
**


	5. Nadie te salvaraestavez Oo

**Conichiwa ^^* jeje me canse de el clasoco ''hola'',pero bueno aqui les djo el 5 cap de THE MISTERY HOUSE,aunq ahi... xD ojala les guste

* * *

POV's de duncan**

ahhhh ahora hare lo de siempre ir a echar relajo con mis compañeros de detencion,espera no se escucha ruido,que raro,sera que ahora nadie se quizo portar mal,bien sera mejor averiguar  
Quee ! todos estan en paz y obedeciendo a el maestro mejor dicho maestra,por dios que bajo an caido

-hola,amm,estoy aqui por un castigo de el director-dije con las manos en mi bolsillo

-ok,sientate,como le dije a los demas,en 5 minutos podran hacer lo que quieran-dijo la maestra anotando algo en el pizarron

Asi o mas aburrido estar en esta escuela de porqueria,pero bueno es mejor que estar en mi casa,amm ya que tendre que esperar cinco minutos...ahhhh no aguanto mas esta clase,los demas parecen estarlo disfrutando que mala onda,y solo han pasado 2 minutos,parecen horas,me tendre que concetrar en otra cosa,por ejemplo en esa linda maestra,lindas piernas,lindo cabello,es muy linda,pero se ve tan joven,ahh que importa ,con solo ver a esa maestra quisiera que toda la detencionse la pasara dando clases

**los otros tres minutos despues...**

-ahora si chicos,pueden hacer lo que quieran-dijo aquella hermosa maestra,quien se sento en la silla y comenzo a leer un pequeño libro que traia,no perdere tiempo,ire a preguntar algo que no escuche **(yo creo que todos xD)** de ahi puede que la conosca mas

**POV's de courtney**

Uff alfin habia acabado,solo queria relajarme y no sentir presion mientras estaba en detencion,he por lo menos soy la jefa,esperen creo que alguien me habla,bueno,tendre que hacerle caso

-disculpe,señorita,esta ahi-decia una persona

-si que se te ofrec...-me quede inpactada al ver quien era asi que no aparte mi vista del libro-disculpa se te ofrece algo

-asi que,no dejas mostrarte ehh,mala,veamos quien esta detras de ese lib...-se quedo boqui-abierto al ver quien soy

-¿TUU?-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo

-duncan-dije sorprendida

-courtney-dijo el igual de imprecionado que yo

-¡QUE HACES AQUI!1-contestamos los 2 al mismo tiempo...

-como es que...tu...que esta pasando?-dijo duncan muy confundido mas que eso sorprendido

-yo diria lo mismo,asi que responde la pregunta-dije cruzada de brazos

-no,eso no puede,princesa-dijo el igual cruzado de brazos

-porque?temes a que no tengas una buena escusa?-respondi burlandome

-ohh,es porque seria una pregunta muy simple,algun problema princesa-dijo tomandome de la cara con sus frias y lindas manos...digo horribles si horribles

-sueltame (dijo quitando de golpe sus manos) ,aparte ya que estaba preguntando,necesito que me aclares todo lo que paso ayer,no entiendo como paso todo, tu me lo tienes que...-dije lo mas normal,pero me interrumpieron,maldicion porque hacen eso **(ejem,ejem,ejem,no es que te interrumpan es que hablas muuy lento xD)**

-amm,no,no te lo dire,no quieres saberlo y aparte si le dices a alguien sobre lo que paso,me obligaras a...hacer algo que talves no quieres-dijo duncan,dicho esto rio si motivo alguno

-de que hablas,maldita sea duncan,tu sabes mas que nadie que necesito saberlo,no me dejes con la duda,no mas, me lo diras y punto-dije desesperada,porque?,porque no sabia que pasaria,mi vida cambiaria otra vez,perdere o pasara algo con mi familia o amigos,debo estar prevenida ante una situacion,pero la unica salvacion es duncan

-courtney...porfavor seria duro decirlo y no,no te lo dire aparte,para que quieres saberlo,aqui la princesa eres tu y si te hacen algo aqui estoy yo tu principe azul,mejor dicho verde,no me gusta tanto el azul,ahh en fin no tienes porque preocuparte ok-dijo el muy arrogante

-(le dio una cachetada)eres un completo estupido,idiota,eres un...-dije mas enojada que nuncan pero,como siempre fui interrumpida,por unos labios sumamente calidos sobre los mios,espera no puedo moverme,porque mi cuerpo no racciona,ah,estoy atrapada en mis propios sentimientos,mi cuerpo se bloqueo,ahora que hare,espera estoy respondiendo al beso,courtney ten un autodominio de ti misma que no te gane,es tarde el me agarro con sus manos de la cintura y yo con los mios me colge de su cuello...¡rayos nada me sale bien!,luego de ahi nos separamos,gracias a dios **(naa,tu querias seguir mas xD)**

-y bien que te...(cae al suelo)ahhh que diablos te sucede-dijo duncan tirado en el suelo con un tremendo dolor en su punto debil... me separe le di una patada ahi

-mejor dicho que te sucede a ti...me refiero a...porque me besaste-dije no muy enojada

-digas lo que...auchhh...digas,no podras ocultar que te gusto-respondio duncan y con una sonrisa muy muy lind...tonta **(ahi sii xD)**

-noooo,ni en tus sueños me gustaria besarte-conteste como haciendo cara de vomito **(mentirosa O-O xD)**

-entonces porque al lugar de hacer algo respondiste al beso-dijo levantandose de su doloroso...ummm golpe

-eres un...-y ahi van otravez a interrumpirme,pero fue el director

-disculpa interrumpo algo-dijo el director viendo lo q estaba pasando entre yo y ese cavernicola

-no,solo le recordaba lo delincuente que era,y si volvia a hacer algo...le decia a usted,pero creo que ya me adelante jeje-dije muy pero muy nerviosa

-ok,gracias por avisarme courtney-dijo el director creyendo mi mentira-ok todos ya se pueden ir-les señalo la puerta-courtney me acompañas a mi oficina?

-si,con gusto director-dije todavia nerviosa,ya no tanto pero pense que me regañaria,ya estabamos en la oficina y...

-courtney,veo que hiciste muy bien el trabajo que se te encargo,bueno ecepto por duncan,pero no le des importancia,y pues...eh hablado con los mas maestros y me dijeron que te diera esto-me entrego un papelito doblado a la mitad

-que ... q-que es esto-dije muy dudosa y tartamudeando

-abrelo-dijo el cruzado de brazos

Ok hice lo que el director me habia dicho...y...

-no puede ser,e-enserio,pero...po-porque-dije feliz pero a la vez confundida

-porque,como te dije,hable con los maestros y eres una exelente alumna,aprte un maestro paso por detencion y vio que estaba en perfecto orden,entonces,de ahi todos eligieron que serias la mejor cuidadora de detencion,y si aceptas le ''trabajo'',no tendras que preocuparte,solo los martes,jueves y sabados tendras que ir a cuidar...entonces que?aceptas-dijo el extendiendo la mano

-porsupuesto que...sii,acepto-dije muy felizmente,pero me habia ollvidado de algo,DUNCAN,oh maldicion

**Despues de todo eso en la salida**

-y,entonces,porque faltaste a las clases,desapareciste desde que geoff te dijo que te hablaba el director-dijo trent mirandome raro

-ya les dije,porque me dijo que cuidara la sala de detencion algo no muy lindo que digamos...-dije recordando cada minuto cada segundo cada ahmmm...bueno recorde lo de mi beso con duncan,alguien al que creo que no conocen

-porque...-dijo geoff-oigan miren quien viene-dijo geoff señalando,pero yo no vi porque estaba tan distraida con mi PDA

-hola viejos,que tal chicas-dijo con un tono bastante normal,pero yo ya sabia de quien era esa voz

-duncan-dije asombrada y tirando mi celular

-hola,princesa,cuantas sorpresas el dia de hoy no lo crees,primero en detencion y luego con mis amigos,vaya forma de estar conmigo-dijo mas arrogante que nunca y levantando mi celular-aqui tienes,a la proxima no lo vuelvas a tirar

-eres un idiota,yo no quiero verte,si y solo te agradesco haber levantado mi celular ok nadamas-dije rodando los ojos y casi arrebatandole el cel

-como...ustedes se conocen?-dijo bridgette con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y si digo gran es gran

-si,ya nos conociamos,desde...-dije pero como siempre,porque siempre **(no lo se xD)** me interrumpen,no logre decirlo porque me estaban jalando del brazo,hasta que nos alejamos-que haces?

-no que haces tu,porque les ivas a contar desde cuando nos conocimos-estaba muy confundido pero mas que eso enojado,es tan sexy...aaahhwww por dios sigues pensando en el courtney controla las emociones

-por si no lo sabias,no les iva a contar eso,les iva a decir que desde detencion-no podria creer que pensara que les diria eso,aunque jeje se ve bien enojado,ahi vas de nuevo courtney **(hehe apoko no harian ezo0 ustds ^^)**

-pero tu...pero como...porque...-respondio confundido,ja,pobre de el

-eres tonto o que te pasa,si esta mañana cuando estaba con ellos no les conte**(dudas el cap anterior ^^*)**,y no les dire nada,eso solo yo lo sabre-jaja me cruze de brazos,es un tonto yo solo quiero saber que paso y nadamas

-no soy tonto,presiosa,solamente no sabia eso de ti-otraves feliz es bipolar duncan o que

-bipolar-no contuve las ganas de decir eso,ahi que decir que pense en voz alta

-amargada-

-delincuente-

-estirada-

-ja,ni pensar que me gustaste el otro dia,pff-otraves volvi a pensar en voz alta

-te gustaba,enserio,y porque ya no-asi o mas arrogante decia duncan

-por tonto,delincuente,cavernicola,idiota...-otravez no puede ser,porque metiene que estar besando,yo no quiero **(jajajajajajajajajajajaja pero yo sii ^^)**-deja de besarme,y como lo dije antes,tiempo pasado,y tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-y quien dijo que todavia no te sigo gustando,aparte de que quieres hablar-respondio duncan guiñandome el ojo

-de lo de la otra noche,solo quiero saberlo,y lo sabre por las buenas o por las malas-lo mire cara a cara,bueno vi sus ojos,muy lindos de el,creo que lo unico **(querias mas... pz no hihi)**

-umm,no te lo dire,bueno puede que si,solo si me das un beso y...sales conmigo por...1 semana-contesto duncan,felizmente y mas con una sonrisa pervertida

-ja ni en tus sueños pervertido,y si me dusculpas ya me tengo que ir-dije,me di la vuelta y me fui...

**POV's de duncan **

JAja se fue,um ya que tarde o temprano aceptara,solo esperen,pero por lo mientras yo tambien me hire

-oigan chicos,me tengo que ir pero si necesitan algo ya saben me llaman-dije despidiendome de todos

-ok-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Estaba dirigiendome a mi casa,cuando de pronto **(jeje como de cuento)** vi a la princesa caminado por ahi,el atardecer estaba mejor que nunca,que el sol la alumbraba como un hermosa joya,asi que decidi acercarme

-hey,princesa,porque tan solita,es que ninguno de tus amigos te quizo acompañar?-dije entre risas

-otravez tu,bueno,sabes a mi me gusta venirme sola,algun problema y si te importa no me digas princesa-respondio courtney con tono normal,que raro,ella era deenojarse y todo eso

-no me importa,princesa,y dime porque tan tranquila-respondi amm ''normal'',al parecer no la podia hacer enojar

-deja de llamarme asi ok,y si estoy tranquila a ti que te importa-respondio pero fijaba la vista a un lugar en especial,haci que me pare enfrente de ella

-ya se porque estas haci,es por el atardecer verdad-mientras yo tambien lo veia

-ok,ok si,pero es uno de los momentos mas hermosos que he tenido,solo por el atardecer-no podria creerlo,la princesa estaba demasiado tranquila **(creo que mas que un hippie ^^*)**

-ya entiendo,bueno entonces te dejare disfrutarlo-respondi ya apunto de irme

-espera,e-enserio no hay otra manera de poder saber que es lo que paso?-pregunto saliendose de sus pensamientos o vistas,como sea

-nop,ya te dije,bueno si es que quieres saber claro-dije y me fui

**POV's de nadie *W***

DEspues de que duncan se fuera,courtney siguio su rumbo a su casa

-hola de nuevo courtney-decia una voz misteriosa

-duncan,se que eres tu sal de una vez-dijo courtney con una pequeña risa

-no soy duncan,estas muy equivocada-decia otravez esa voz

-entonces quien eres santa claus-respondio courtney un poco seria y obvio con sarcasmo

-no,para que te acuerdes,deja me vuelvo a presentar-respondio la voz,la cual se puso enfrente de courtney

-t-tu...n-no puede ser estoy so-soñando otravez con esto verdad-dijo muy asustada y tartamudeando courtney

-no,esto es real,pero lo mejor es que...nadie te salvara esta vez-dijo y a courtney la agarro de sus brazos colocandoselos atras y tapando con su mano su boca,pero esta lo mordio

_DUNCAN...PORFAVOR AYUDAME...-dijo eltre lagrimas

-nadie vendra a salvarte...estavez-contesto mas malo que nunca

* * *

**Continuaraa ... . xD**

**yop:ok ojala les guste porq ami me encanto el dxc que fue lo q mas hubo xD**

**courtney:¬¬**

**yop_que?porque me miras asi**

**courtney:¬¬**

**yop:es por lo de duncan y tu**

**courtney:¬¬ no es porq no me dejaste ver el atardecer...claro que es por eso**

**duncan:admitelo eso fue gniial que hasta quiero ya pero ya el sig capitulo**

**courtney:callate los matare a los 2:a ti karen:por poner eso y a duncan por tonto **

**duncan y yo:como si pudieras xD**

**courtney:quieren ver (nos empezo a dar golpes pero nos fuimos corriendo)**

**yo:bno este cap va dedicado ahh : XCLAUXDXC  
**

**Guaaadiiphh  
**

**courtneypda1996**

**MIREYA DXC  
**

**Athaeris**

**pankeckes**

**citlallitha**

**Lena Hale Black**

**yyyyy... Courtneywafflesdxc **

**courtney:no sigan escapando **

**duncan y yo:yo creo que si xD

* * *

****LES dedico a todas ustds este cap ,Q LA MAYORIA ES DXC OJALA LES GUSTE ^^**

**AMM Y TMBN QERIA DCIRLES Q USTEDES POR Q VOTAN QUE ESTEN HEATHER Y JUSTIN O OTROS 2 NEW CHAVOS QUE INVENTARE ? USTDS DIGAN o voten mjor dicho**

**bno yo me voy a hacer la otra de los poloz opuestos se atraen ^^ salu2 nos vemos en el otro fic ^^  
**

**SAYONARAA ^^ **


	6. Laberinto del destino

**hiii lo siento si no actualize pro esq tuve muchas cosas q hcr y pz ya vn xD jeje esoty super feliz ya q hoy es el cumple de mi hermano querido ^^ ovio porq ya son la 1:29..apenas voy a subir el cap ,jeje q bn q ya lo felicite xD ok los djo en mi historia nos vemos abajo sayonaraaa ^^**

**POV's de nadie *W***

DEspues de que duncan se fuera,courtney siguio su rumbo a su casa

-hola de nuevo courtney-decia una voz misteriosa

-duncan,se que eres tu sal de una vez-dijo courtney con una pequeña risa

-no soy duncan,estas muy equivocada-decia otravez esa voz

-entonces quien eres santa claus-respondio courtney un poco seria y obvio con sarcasmo

-no,para que te acuerdes,deja me vuelvo a presentar-respondio la voz,la cual se puso enfrente de courtney

-t-tu...n-no puede ser estoy so-soñando otravez con esto verdad-dijo muy asustada y tartamudeando courtney

-no,esto es real,pero lo mejor es que...nadie te salvara esta vez-dijo y a courtney la agarro de sus brazos colocandoselos atras y tapando con su mano su boca,pero esta lo mordio

_DUNCAN...PORFAVOR AYUDAME...-dijo entre lagrimas

-nadie vendra a salvarte...estavez-contesto mas malo que nunca

-grito courtney con todas las fuerzas que tenia,solo el sabia que pasaba,solo el la podia ayudar...solo EL

A un lugar no muy lejano se encontraba duncan estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido,cuando escucho el grito de aquella muchacha inocente,tras el peligro de su padre,el al ecuchar el grito corrio...era lo unico que podia hacer antes de que algo pasara ya que tenia un mal presentimiento...cuando llego,vio a courtney en brazos de...su padre,ya estaba harto de tener que enfrentarse a su padre,pero no lo dejaria hasta que dejara de hacer delitos,no,crimenes,noo,cosas que nunca ni nadie debe hacer...

-sueltala desgraciado-decia duncan acercandose mas y mas hacia su padre

-ahh,mi querido hijo duncan,se nota que tu nunca aprendes,verdad-dijo agarrando mas duro a courtney

-te dije que la soltaras,el que nunca aprende eres tu,sueltala antes de que...-contesto hacercandose mas y mas casi a estar unos 2 metros de el

-o que?me mataras,a aquel que te crio y te vio desde pequeño,quien te enseño todo para que fueras alguien exitoso o grande,dime,dejaras todo por una simple humana-dijo maltratando a courtney-sabes que puedo quitarte todo TODO con un simple golpe

-te dije que la soltaras desgraciado-dicho esto duncan fue contra su padre,lo estaba golpeando y bueno sin piedad se podria decir,pero el padre tambien hacia lo mismo,pero cuando duncan lo agredio,avento a courtney haciendo que cayera en una piedra golpeandose la cabeza

**POV's de duncan ^^ **

no podia dejar esto a medias no podria dejar que...¿courtney sufra? pero,que me pasa,es solo una humana,no estoy interesada en ella,se me hace linda,pero no me gusta claro que no.. duncan2-claro que si admitelo...duncan-noo,la salvo de mi padre porq no me gusta lo que ese señor hace... duncan2-admitelo duncan,yo soy tu,y yo se que a ti te atrae mucho,que probablemente la decees duncan-puede que tu seas parte de mi,mas no yo,y aparte,como me va a gustar,somos completamente diferentes,yo soy un...algo...y ella una bella y perfecta humana... duncan2-y dices que no te gusta,bueno te draras cuenta tu mismo duncan-ojala,ahora solo la salvare

-ya te cansaste,hijo-decia mientras se levantaba del suelo

-no,y no lo hare hasta que dejes esto que estas haciendo-dije y ahi me ves contra el otraves

-yo no lo creo,chicos vengan-dijo el..señor mi desgraciado padre

-a quienes llamas...-respondi pero me quede impactado al ver quienes eran

-nos llamaba-xXxXxXxX **(no puedo decir el nombre o algo x el estilo xD pero ahorita no tardo xD)**

-que...como...pero que...porque?-decia muy enojado pero mas que eso triste,traicionado? no era bueno sabiendo o descubriendo mis sentimientos

-lo sentimos duncan pero,que podemos hacer,no somos tu,y aparte es nuestro padre-decian los 2

-asi que todo este tiempo,me estuvieron engañando?,ja ni creer que pense que eran los mejores,pero veo que me equivoque...verdad...max y...Millicent-decia mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro,porque no lo se pero tendre que averiguarlo

-duncan,duncan,duncan,asi es y asi sera,mas proviniendo de mi,sere el mejor,y mejor que tu claro esta-decia max alado de mi dandome unos golpes en la espalda

-ok,dejen de discutir,y max,venimos porque nuestro padre no los pidio-decia Millicent separando a duncan y max-para que nos necesitaba,padre

-quiero que se lleven a duncay a courtney,la joven que esta ahi,y los lleven a...-decia mientras le entregaba a max a courtney para que se la llevara ya que ella estaba desmayada

-ok,padre-dicho esto se fue max y se llevo a courtney

-espera deja a courtney en paz-decia tratandolo de alcanzar

-lo siento mucho hermano-decia Millicent,y cuando lo dijo le dio algo a duncan lo cual hizo a que se quedara inconsiente y se lo llevo

-todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion...-dijo esto se fue

**POV's de courtney §**

que..pero donde..estoy...que paso,acaso me hizo algo ese señor...noo que paso o pasara conmigo ,porfavor que alguien me ayude...todo esto es raro,esperen ahi como un camino por ahi,lo seguire talves sea la salida

-jajaja,bienvenidos sean,duncan y courtney-decia el señor en una plataforma

-que diablos pasa,donde estoy,duncan,que haces ahi como llege aqui-decia mientras veia a duncan del otro lado

-no los se princesa,pero juro que lo sabre por las buenas o por las malas-decia muy enojado

-ok,pero...deja de decirme princesa-dije dandole una mirada asecina

-ok,ustedes dos,estan aqui por mi,y si quieren salvarse,tendran que encontrar la salida de este laberinto,ovio que primero se tendran que encontrar los 2 y ovio despues encontrar la salida-decia riendo

-eres un...deja tus juegos,deja libre a courtney,me entrego y la dejas libre-decia duncan viendolo

No puede ser,se..arriesgara,solo por que sea...libre,no lo entiendo...porque?

-no,eso no puede ser,y si lo haces,ovio moriras y pues seguire haciendo lo que hacia-le ocntestaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-nooooo,digo,pasaremos esto,verdad duncan-decia un poco triste y sonrrojada,pero porque el no me gusta,eso horrible y lo unico bueno son sus ojos **(ahi si,verdad que no,chicas,verdad que no es lo unico xD),**parece que duncan se quedo imprecionado ante mi reaccion,pero despues me sonrrio,que lindo... ya me estan fallando las emociones

-claro que si princesa...digo...courtney-decia muy amable

-claro,asi que no estes tan seguro de que duncan morira o yo estare con usted,ni muerta-dije muy enojada del señor

-eso lo veremos,eso lo veremos-termino de hablar y se fue

-ok duncan empecemos,vas a ver que saldremos de esto ok-dije muy tiernamente,no se porque

-ok,creo en ti courtney-dijo y se fue

-gracias por decir mi nombre-dije,el volteo solo vi que sonrio y se fue al igual que yo

No podia creer lo raro que era pasar este laberinto pero,lo intentaba varios recuerdos venian a mi mente venian imagenes de mi familia,amigos,de todos y cada un de las personas a quien queria,no sabria que pasaria conmigo,morire si no encuentro la salida,no podre vivir felizmente,senti como las lagrimas empesaron a salir mas y mas,una tras otra,no podia dejarme vencer no mas,este laberinto,este juego,arriesga o pierdelo todo,tu elijes,la decision mas dificil de mi vida,pero que hare en este...**laberinto del destino...**

* * *

continuaraa...

ehh que tal les parecio,ojala les guste, como dije ya es tarde ahora son las 2:47 y sigo haciendo el cap...jeje ok estoy feliz por el cumple de mi hermano,y anciosa porque vi vampire knight y ps dejaron la intriga de que pasara y eso que era la 2da temporada ToT que pasaraaa conmigo xD

ok grax a los que dejaron review y les ddico el cap ehh son

Courtneywafflesdxc adicta al igual que yo con dxc xD

MIREYA DXC quien se dio cuenta que habia mucho dxc xD ok no pero bno xD

Lena Hale Black quien quiere que un duncan le diga princesa xD sabs yo igual xD

Citlallitha quien no quiere que courtney muera D: que ni yo tampoko kiero ehh :S

grax x idolatrarme xD jeje eso fue algo inesperado pro bno grax x hacerlo y porq les gusto

Athaeris porq le encanta el trama combinado con el misterio jeje ami igual por eso este fic

XCLAUXDXC jeje que le gusto la parte de donde le dan una cachetada y la besa

courtneypda grax x decir que esta gnial t lo agradesco

Guaaadiihpp que se quedo con intriga jeje eso es lo que quiero xD

**pankeckes jeje O.O quien no se quedaria con esa cara xD y mas por el final xD**

**crazy-yanu see pobre courtney pero tranquila paso algo mas que tratar de salvarla xD**

**pero bno yo me voy ya que me tngo q dormir y ps para estar bn lista para la fiesta de mi hermano xD**

**Sayonara-VaMPire knight-love (desearia averle puesto algo parecido a mi cuenta xD)**


	7. El porque de las cosas

**Q tal ^^ xD bno aqui me tienen actualizando The mystery house...si si si ya puse mejor el titulo xD ok no y ya ¬¬,bno no se talves este cap sea corto...NO LO SE...depende si me llega mas inspiracion al escribir lo que tngo en mente xD no les garantizo nada xD los veo alla abajo nos vemos pronto (de aqui a que acabe el cap xD)**

**

* * *

**

**§ POV's de courtney §**

-ok,ustedes dos,estan aqui por mi,y si quieren salvarse,tendran que encontrar la salida de este laberinto,ovio que primero se tendran que encontrar los 2 y ovio despues encontrar la salida-decia riendo

-eres un...deja tus juegos,deja libre a courtney,me entrego y la dejas libre-decia duncan viendolo

No puede ser,se..arriesgara,solo por que sea...libre,no lo entiendo...porque?

-no,eso no puede ser,y si lo haces,ovio moriras y pues seguire haciendo lo que hacia-le ocntestaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-nooooo,digo,pasaremos esto,verdad duncan-decia un poco triste y sonrrojada,pero porque el no me gusta,eso horrible y lo unico bueno son sus ojos parece que duncan se quedo imprecionado ante mi reaccion,pero despues me sonrrio,que lindo... ya me estan fallando las emociones

-claro que si princesa...digo...courtney-decia muy amable

-claro,asi que no estes tan seguro de que duncan morira o yo estare con usted,ni muerta-dije muy enojada del señor

-eso lo veremos,eso lo veremos-termino de hablar y se fue

-ok duncan empecemos,vas a ver que saldremos de esto ok-dije muy tiernamente,no se porque

-ok,creo en ti courtney-dijo y se fue

-gracias por decir mi nombre-dije,el volteo solo vi que sonrio y se fue al igual que yo

No podia creer lo raro que era pasar este laberinto pero,lo intentaba varios recuerdos venian a mi mente venian imagenes de mi familia,amigos,de todos y cada un de las personas a quien queria,no sabria que pasaria conmigo,morire si no encuentro la salida,no podre vivir felizmente,senti como las lagrimas empesaron a salir mas y mas,una tras otra,no podia dejarme vencer no mas,este laberinto,este juego,arriesga o pierdelo todo,tu elijes,la decision mas dificil de mi vida,pero que hare en este..laberinto del destino...

ahora que hare...estoy perdida literalmente,segun yo debo seguir mi instinto,pero... ahh al diablo con eso,pensare con la mente

**10 minutos despues**

ahora si ya me perdi,no puedo dejar que yo misma me muera o de mi vida...tengo que encontrar a duncan,pero aun asi no entiendo que sucede,porque me persigue ese hombre...

**§§§ FLASHBACK §§§**

**_-_**_hey,princesa,porque tan solita,es que ninguno de tus amigos te quizo acompañar-dijo entre risas _

_-otravez tu,bueno,sabes,a mi me gusta venime sola,algun problema y si te importa no me digas princesa-dije lo mas tranquila_

_-no me importa,princesa,y dime,porque tan tranquila-dijo normal duncan,sabia que no me podia hacer enojar este momento_

_-deja de llamarme asi ok,y si estoy tranquila a ti que te importa-respondi sin verlo solo veia un punto fijo_

_-ya se porque estas haci,es por el atardecer verdad-dijo enfrente de mi y despues se volvio a poner a mi lado_

_ok ok si,pero es uno de los momentos mas hermosos que eh tenido,solo por el atardecer-respodi todavia tranquila_

_-ya entiendo,bueno entonces te dejare disfrutarlo-respondio y despues estaba apunto irse_

_-espera,e-enserio no hay otra forma de poder saber saber que es lo que paso?-pregunte saliendome de mis pesamientos_

_-no,ya te dije,sal conmigo por una semana y pues puede que te diga,bueno solo si quieres saber que paso realmente-dicho esto se fue _

**§§§ FIN DEL FLASHBACK §§§**

salir con el,no lo se no me gusta...pero porque tanta deseo de encontralo...porque senti algo cuando se quizo sacrificar por mi...tengo que saber que me paso,mejor dicho...que paso con todo...sigo atormentada por saber que me pasara,acaso morire...no lo quiero pensar,pero mas y mas recuerdos vienen a mi mente y por mas que vienen mas lo pienso,maldicion...estoy llorando...porque?...talvez por pensar en eso?...no lo creo es otra cosa...pero entonces porque?...no me di cuenta de que habia algo en el suelo con lo cual tropece...no me quize levantar...no se el motivo...seguia llorando,pero cada vez mas y mas fuerte

**POV's de duncan **

Ya me desespere de todo esto,no me importa morir de todas maneras no me quiero convertir en una bestia chupa sangre,hasta el momento eh podido calmar mi sed,pero se que no pasara mucho para cuando tenga la necesidad,pero por lo mientras...ha encontrar a courtney...todavia recuerdo que le pedi que saliera conmigo para saber sobre su pasado,pero,ahi algo dentro de mi que quiere mas de una semana...no lo entiendo,courtney no me atrae mucho,es linda...si lo admito,pero no me gusta mucho que digamos,solo le pedi q saliera conmigo para seguirla viendo y estar al tanto de ella,ya que mi padre puede buscarla...y aparte no tenga alguien que la proteja,mas que ami...

(XxX:claro que no es por eso)

(duncan:no se quien eres...pero se que si es por eso)

(XxX:claro que no,escuchate a ti mismo...quieres encontrar a courtney...le pediste que sea tu novia...te atrae...y aparte...quieres tenerla a tu lado...por dios como si no fuera mas que atraccion)

(duncan:si la estoy buscando es porque asi lo dijo mi padre)

(XxX:y porque la buscas tu mismo o te quedas aqui y que ella se vaya sola...¿?)

(duncan:porque? amm...porqueee?...esta bien no lo se,pero quiero saber porque...)

(XxX:eso solo tu lo sabras)

Ja...solo yo,porque yo solamente lo puedo saber...espera...esa es courtney,que hace tirada en el suelo...aparte...esta llorando...porque?,mejor la ayudo

-courtney,te encontre...que te sucede,porque estas haci-dije incandome

-du-duncan,porque estas aqui?-decia mientas se levantaba

-como que que hago,vine por ti,bueno ya sabes...pa-para salir de a-aqui-respondi,porque estaba nervioso?

-ok,gracias-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-dime...porque estas haci?-dije compadeciendome por ella..no se porque

-seria algo estupido,pero la verdad no lo se-dijo mientras sonreia,pero no duro ni 5 segundos,cuando su sonrisa desaparecio y comenzo a llorar otravez

-courtney,tranquila si es por estar aqui o lo que pasara,yo te estare protegiendo-en estos momentos no se ni lo que digo,pero...hey...me gusta-te lo prometo

-enserio duncan,tu ha-harias eso por mi-decia courtney entre llanto

-claro que si princesa...digo courtney,y por ahora solo seremos tu y yo ok?-dije quitando sus lagrimas de su cara..tan linda por cierto

-claro...duncan-dicho esto me abrazo,talvez porque la ayude,porque le di fuerzas para seguir,no se el motivo exacto porque lloraba pero se que no es por estar aqui-gracias por ayudarme

-no ahi de que courtney-ovbio respondi al abrazo fue lindo ese momento-ahora...a buscar la salida

-ok-decia separandose de mi,pero vi que estaba muy triste que la hacerque mas ami y le rodee los hombros con mi brazo,mientras ivamos caminando

-sabes algo courtney-respondi,al ver que no hizo nada para detenerme

-que?-decia hacercandose mas a mi

-aveces quisiera saber...**el porque de las cosas**-decia mientras seguiamos caminado

-sabes...yo tambien-dijo entras me rodeaba con sus brazos...

* * *

**Hola de new xD bno aki les djo el cap jeje lo subi en la madrugada otraves xD a las... 4:17 am xD jeje ojala no me acostumbre xD y bno...estoy feliz porque mi tio instalo el juego de los sims en la compu,se me ocurrio hacer a duncan y a courtney xD nadamas que ya adultos y pues vivian en la misma casa pero no eran nada,pero despues se convirtieron en amigos,de ahi en mejores amigos,de ahi en novios,y no paso mucho que despues se casaron ^^ xD y me gusto mucho ya que se quieren mucho ^^ xD jeje,yo i mis peque-historias xD...bno aparte de eso dedico el cap a tods aquellos que leen mi fic ,y ps como sabran ba dedicado el cap a aquellas que dejaron review...aunq mientras mas review haya actualizo mas rapido xD**

**bno me voy,pero antes,les digo que pensaba acabar mi song-fic,y despues hacer un song-fic con la cancion broken-de amy lee feat seether ^^ les djo el video para que vean tmbn la letra en español ^^ y sepan de que tratara www . youtube . com / watch?v=YYee_uFmZoQ (ovio sin los espacios xP) y cuando lo vean diganme que pareja le puedo poner ^^ lo dejo en sus mano si si o no lo hago y con que pareja xD adiioz**

**Sayonara-vaMPire knight-love ^^**

**xD PD:sii fue lago el cap xD **


	8. Sorpresa ¡?¡?¡?

**holaa ^^ bno aqui actualizando The mystery house ^^ ,bno ojala les guste y ps bno aprovechando les queria 3 cosas:**

**1.-lamentablemente no voy a poder actualizar en un tiempo,ya que voy a entrar a la escuela la prox semana y tmbn porq no voy a tener internet y ps bno,no se hasta cuando voy a tener xD **

**2.-y pues tmbn queria decirles a bno q ojala lean mi primera historia de trent y gwen les djo el link www. fanfiction .net /s/6239528/1/Broken (sin los espacios) leanla i comenten ^^ porfa **

**3.- como no creo poder actualizar hoy habra CAPITULO DOBLE ^^ jeje bno esq ya saben el intenet q pronto notendre u.u xD **

**y bno era todo xD bno sin mas ni menos les djo el cap ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 :porque...tanta preocupacion por ella?...**

**POV's de nadie **

-dime...porque estas haci?-dijo compadeciendose por ella

-seria algo estupido,pero la verdad no lo se-dijo courtney mientras sonreia,pero no duro ni 5 segundos,cuando su sonrisa desaparecio y comenzo a llorar otravez

-courtney,tranquila si es por estar aqui o lo que pasara,yo te estare protegiendo-en esos momentos duncan no sabia ni lo que decia-te lo prometo

-enserio duncan,tu ha-harias eso por mi-decia courtney entre llanto

-claro que si princesa...digo courtney,y por ahora solo seremos tu y yo ok?-dijo quitando sus lagrimas de su cara

-claro...duncan-dicho esto loabrazo,talvez porque la ayudo,porque le dio fuerzas para seguir,no sabia duncan el motivo exacto porque lloraba pero sabia que no es por estar aqui-gracias por ayudarme

-no ahi de que courtney-correspondio al abrazo fue lindo momento para duncan-ahora...a buscar la salida

-ok-respondio courtney alejandose de duncan,pero como estaba todavia triste la medio abrazo,rodeando con su brazo sus hombros y hacercandola a el

-sabes algo courtney-respondio,al ver que no hizo nada para detenerlo a tal acto

-que?-decia hacercandose mas a duncan

-aveces quisiera saber...el porque de las cosas-decia mientras seguian caminado

-sabes...yo tambien-dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos...

Entonces se la pasaron de el mismo modo,caminando,mientras se ''abrazaban''y tambien mientras platicaban,parecian que ya se estaban conociendo mejor ,ovbio que buscaban la salida...aunque ellos no sabian cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que los pusieron en el laberinto...

-jaja,eres muy gracioso duncan,me siento una tonta al pensar que eras muy ''rebelde''-decia courtney sonriendo,pero bajo la mirada por lo ultimo de su comentario

-no te preocupes courtney,no eres la unica q penso mal de uno-respondio duncan

-porque lo dices?-courtney tenia una cara de confusion

-porque yo tambien pense,a tal punto que eras muy amargada,y veo que no es asi,bueno no todo el tiempo-respondio sonriendo duncan

**POV's de courtney **

no se porque,pero siento,que...estando con duncan me siento mas...segura?...no entiendo porque,si,estoy completamente segura de que me salvo y me protegio,pero...tengo algo que no es solo seguridad...es...courtney detente no creo que sea eso,si apenas lo dicho se conocieron,y mejor...no,esoty mal,estoy confundiendo las cosas

(XxX: courtney estas segura?)

(courtney: de que?)

(XxX:que si estas segura,de lo que dices,la verdad parece que estas...)

(courtney:ni se te ocurra decir esas 2 palabras,entendido?no estoy...eso que tu piensas,ademas...porque creer eso?)

(XxX: aparte de que tu primero lo pensaste?umm que dificil pregunta,pero bueno,la respuesta es muy facil..)

(courtney:porque lo dices?)

(XxX:facil,solo dejame preguntarte algo?.porque no lo detuviste cuando te ''abrazo''?,lo dejo a tu criterio,adios)

Que quizo decir,y puede que tenga razon,porque no lo detuve?...otra cosa mas por averiguar...porque los demas lo saben menos yo?...

-duncan,por cierto,en donde estamos?-dije dejando mis pensamientos para otra ocasion

-la verdad o la mentira?-respondio duncan a juego

-pues,la verdad-le seguia el juego,pero no creo que sea solo porque lo conoci mejor...

-amm,no lo se-dijo un poco avergonzado,no lo culpo,estar charlando,quita la nocion,pero no solo del tiempo-jaja,lo siento

-no te preocupes,aunque bueno almenos nos conocimos...mejor-dije aunque un poco preocupada

-porque estas preocupada?-dijo duncan viendome a los ojos,no pude evitar sonreir cuando vi esos profundos ojos colo verde azulado...sigo con estos pensamientos

-co-co-como lo sabes?-dije nerviosa tambien

-lo se,porque esas apretando mucho tu mano,y tambien porq con la otra me estas apretando mucho el brazo-dijo el a punto de reirse-que no se te olvide que si puedo sentir las cosas

me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo que rapidamente retire mi mano de su brazo,y me sonrroje-lo siento,vampirito

-como me dijiste?-dijo duncan sonriendome

-vampirito,no creas que caere en lo de ''una persona normal'',sabiendo lo rapido que eres,y demas cosas-lo mire con cara de,''no eres el unico que pone apodos''

-eres una...-se acerco a mi y me empezo ah hacer cosquillas-aver si haci se te quita ese pequeño apodo

-asi,pues-le segui otraves el juego,era muy divertido estar con el,es muy lindo

(XxX:y dices que no estas ...)

(courtney:que te calles,no confundas la amistad,con el...ya sabes)

(XxX:bueno si eso dices,yo me voy,pero sin antes decirte que...TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE DUNCAN..adios,ajaj)

(courtney:si fueras real te daria un buen golpe)

**POV's de duncan §**

No lo se,courtney es tan...diferente a las demas chicas,es inteligente,muy comprensiva,y ademas de todo muuuy linda,aunq ahi algo en mi un sentimiento hacia ella...pero..no no creo solo es mi amiga,bueno eso creo

(XxX:y tambien dices que no te gusta..)

(duncan:callate,ya te dije que no me gusta,solo...es buena amiga)

(XxX:entonces porque la proteges,y dices que es muy linda)

(duncan:si la protego es porque quiero,cosa que no te importa,y aparte solo por el echo de decir que es linda no quiera decir que me gusta)

(XxX:entonces ese sentimiento que...no me digas que...)

(duncan:ni lo menciones ok,es solo mi amiga)

(XxX:ok bueno,ya no te dire nada,me voy,aunque...)

(duncan:¬¬ aunque que?)

(XxX:nada solo digo que...ESTAS ENAMORADO DE COURTNEY)

(duncan:eres un...)

No creo que me guste courtney,o si?...no lo creo,no tiene mucho que nos conocimos,y mejor

-courtney,basta,porfavor-dije casi muerto de la risa

-ok,vampirito-dijo ella riendo,es muy linda cuando rie,que cuando llora

-oo con que todavia no dejas ese apodo-dije levantandome del suelo

-pues que yo recuerde,no me lo quitaste-respondio burlonamente courtney

-pues ahora si te lo quitare-dije hacercandome a ella

-amm,no lo creo,solo si...-dicho esto empezo a correr-solo si me alcanzas,aunque no creo que aqui puedas usar tu rapidez-dijo courtney gritando

-te alcanzare,y si podre correr rapido que ni te daras cuenta-empeze a correr,pero vi que no tanto como lo hacia,rayos,se me habia olvidado,que estando aqui no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas,demonios,tendre que correr como un humano,aunque no creo poder

-eres muy lento-escuche gritar a courtney

-jaja,cuando menos te des cuenta te alcanzare-le grite,y no muy lejos de la direccion que fue corriendo,vi un objeto,sabia que iva a pasar algo malo,oo porfavor y yo hasta atras,por dios tengo que salvarla de lo que pasara,pero si solo fuera mas rapido,sin darme cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos pocos pasos de alcanzar a courtney,**porque...tanta preocupacion por ella?...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 : ****al fin entiendo lo que me pasa**

**POV's de nadie **

-pero que...-dijo courtney,se habia tropezado con aquel objeto y estaba apunto de caer a otra parte

Courtney habia cerrado los ojos porque sabia que se iva a caer al suelo,y quizo esperar el impacto,pero al parecer no le dolio el haberse caido,que extraño

-o por dios,te encuentras bien-dijo ella medio levantandose

-si,auch,no te preocupes,no fue nada grave-decia mientras se medio quejaba de dolor

-pero...porque,porque no me dejaste caer,duncan,te hubieras echo menos daño-dijo un poco triste

-porque...auch,te lo prometi no es cierto,te dije que que te iva a proteger,no es asi?-dijo medio levantandose con un dolo no tan fuerte

-bueno..eso es cierto..gracias-respondio courtney lo cual se sonrrojo

-no tienes que agradecer tontita-dicho esto duncan abrazo a courtney-no me gusta verte triste

Entonces courtney correspondio al abrazo,pero cuando se separaron no habia ni 10 centimetros para que sus labios estuvieran juntos uno al otro

-pero miren quienes llegaron,se tardaron mucho,pero en lo que los espere me aburri y consegui algo de diversion-dijo el padre de duncan señalando unos cadaveres,estaban completamente muertos,pero no tardaron en hacerse solo cenizas

-ya llegamos,ahora dejanos salir-dijo courtney enojada

-amm,no lo creo,mejor me sigo divirtiendo,que tal si...lo hacemos juntos-contesto aquel señor,cuando lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro y hacercandose al cuello de courtney

-dejala en paz,robert-dicho esto duncan le lanzo un puñetazo lo que hizo que se alejara de courtney

-eres un...desgraciado-dijo el padre de duncan,mejor dicho robert dirigiendose a el-ahora si no te libraras de esta

-asi,ya lo veremos-dijo duncan

En ese instante en que se esta hacercando a courtney,robert quito a courtney de enmedio,pero..empujandola haciendo a que se callera,cuando duncan vio eso se enojo mucho,no iva a abandonar la promesa que le hizo,cuando robert estaba cerca,duncan lo tiro al suelo ,estaba realmente enojado,cada vez duncan sentia mas afecto a courtney que por eso quiere protejerla y no dejarla ir...porque?ni si quiera el mismo lo sabe,duncan lo empezo agolpear lo mas fuerte que podia,y por estar enojado era tanta fuerza que se veia como estaba lastimando mucho,que lo volvio a dejar inconciente

-estas bien courtney?no te paso nada?-dijo duncan muy sobreprotector

-si,si duncan,tranquilo,estoy bien,pero porque tan protector,es decir,se que me protegerias,pero,no tanto...o si?-digo courtney levantandose

-pues,no lo se,me preocupas mucho-dicho esto duncan se sonrrojo y volteo a otro lado para que courtney no lo notara

-enserio-respondio courtney sonrrojandose

-si,porsupuesto que si,bueno...-respondio duncan

-es muy lindo de tu parte duncan,gra-decia courtney,pero no acabo de decir,porque sintio unos labios posados sobre los suyos,ella en lugar de apartarse,correspondio a este,es como si cuando paso eso,hicieran una quimica,un click,bueno algo,como si les dijeran que son el uno para el otro,se siguieron besando hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-courtney..yo..lo siento,no debi...-respondio avergonzado duncan,pero lo interumpieron,ya que sucedio lo mismo,sintio los calidos labios de courtney sobre los suyos y sintio como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello,el reacciono y solo continuo,mientras con sus manos la agarraba de la cintura y la hacercaba mas...ninguno de los dos podia creer lo que estaban haciendo...

-ammm...yo tambien lo siento no debi hacerlo,lo siento-dijo courtney separandose de duncan,y con la cabeza baja

-princesa...courtney,no te disculpes,fue muy...-dijo duncan

-lindo?,lo mismo digo,aunque esta mal,no nos conocemos mucho y...-courtney fue interrumpida por robert como ''despertando''

-duncan,no creas que esto ah acabado-dijo levantandose

-yo creo que si,courtney subete a mi espalda-dijo duncan

-duncan estas loco...como quieres que...-respondio totalmente desconcertada courtney

-courtney..porfavor has lo que te digo...-respondio un poco molesto duncan,a lo que courtney movio la cabeza en señal de si-ahora si robert,no se como le hagas ya que no has recobrado tu fuerza al 100 % y no puedes hacer nada,asi que yo me voy,mejor dicho nos vamos a buscar la salida,te guste o no

-jaja eso dices tu,teniendo a max y a milicent bajo mi mando no creo que te dejen salir,te sea imposible,y mientras te retienen yo podre recuperar fuerzas-dijo el sonriendo diabolicamente

-no lo creo...-dijo duncan acercandoce a el

-porque..-dijo pero duncan lo volvio a dejar inconciente...

-duncan...-dijo courtney

-que?-respondio duncan sorprendido

-bien echo,aunque no se como le hagas -decia courtney mientras reia

-jaja,ok,vamonos-respondio duncan y se fue con courtney en la espalda...

-duncan,sobre lo que paso hace rato...yo...como decirte...pues-decia courtney nerviosa

-tranquila,dilo,yo se que no me afectara en nada-decia duncan mientras corria

-ok,pero...te lo tengo que decir cara a cara,y pues bueno...podrias bajarme tantito-decia courtney nerviosa y a la ves sorrojada

-ok,princesa como digas-entonces duncan se detuvo cuidadosamente y la bajo

-ok lo que te queria decir es que...bueno yo...-decia muy nerviosa

-amm,courtney,yo tambien te tengo que decir algo-decia duncan mientras ponia una mano en su cabeza

-ok,primero tu-decia un poco mas aliviada courtney

-ok,lo que te tengo que decir es...que **al fin entiendo lo que me pasa**-dijo duncan agarrando de las manos a courtney

-enserio,bueno...yo igual...-dijo courtney un poco feliz

-la verdad es que yo...-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

******Continuara -...**

**xD ojala les haya gustado me pase varias horas pensando en como ponerle xD ojala les guste el primer cap con puro dxc ^^ salu2 bno ya me tngo que ir a dormir comente porfavor y como es doble cap dejen mas comentarios xD ok no salu2 adiio0z **


	9. No puede seeer

**konichiwa ^^ q tal gente,aqui les traigo un new episodio de The mystery house ... esq pues ya saben dejarlos con la intriga pues,seria mala onda de mi parte xDD hehe como en un review q me pusieron q porq lo deje asi,hehe ntc,soy mala muy maaalaa ^^ haha ok,bno gracias a todos aquellos que hacen posible que pueda o siga escribiendo este fic ^^ se los agradesco ^^ ahora sin mas ni menos el cap ^^ los veo abajoo ^^**

**o0o0o0o0**

-duncan,sobre lo que paso hace rato...yo...como decirte...yo-decia courtney nerviosa ante la situacion y tambien sonrrojada

-tranquila,dilo,se que no me afectara-decia duncan mientras seguia corriendo

-esta bien,pero primero...podrias bajarme tantito?-contesto todavia nerviosa

-como tu digas princesa-dicho esto duncan bajo a courtney

-bueno..lo que te queria decir era que...bueno...yo..-decia courtney,de tanto nervio le hacia dificil completar o solamente hablar bien

-amm,courtney ..antes de que digas,yo...tambien te tengo que decir algo-contesto duncan mientras ponia su mano en su cabeza

-enserio...bueno..tu primero-decia courtney aliviada

-bueno..la verdad,es que... alfin entiendo lo que me pasa-dijo duncan tomando de las manos a courtney

-en verdad...yo..tambien-decia courtney feliz

-la verdad es que yo...-decian los 2 al mismo tiempo

Entonces se estaban acercando mas y mas para besarse pero entonces...

-ohh,miren que lindos...odio lo lindo,bueno solo en este caso,haha-decia alguien observando a duncan y courtney

-pero que...-decia duncan volteando-eres un...-

-duncan,ya tranquilo,dejalo-decia courtney tranquilizando,porque al parecer se enojo y mucho

-ohh,dulce,dulce courtney,es mejor que no lo defiendas tanto,porque al final el...ya no estara-respondio y se fue a donde estanban los 2

-dejala a ella en paz,si le haces algo,te juro que te mato,no se como le hare pero te mato...-respondio muy enojado duncan,sabia que su unico objetivo era proteger a courtney...pero no solo eso...-enserio max no se que te hago **(pensaron que era su papa? pues noo haha) **

-duncan,hermano,dejame jugar y,disfrutar..con courtney-lo ultimo lo pronuncio cerca de courtney hacercandose a su cuello y a garrandola sigilosamente para que quedaran frente a frente,lo cual max le dio un pequeño beso,lo cual hizo enojar mas a duncan que casi casi se iva a golpearlo hasta cansarce

-max...-decia courtney como si le huviera gustado el beso,digamos que...''romanticamente'',entonces courtney se acerco mas a el...-eres un idiota,estupido-dicho esto le dio una cachetada,y le dio una pequeña,pero dura patada en la entrepierna(o en su punto debil)lo cual lo dejo atonito y tirado en el suelo

-wow..courtney,nunca crei que fueras asi...-decia emocionado duncan mientras se acercaba a ella

-bueno pues,ahora ya lo sabes,se lo merecia-dijo abrazando a duncan y volteando a ver a max con mirada de odio

-eres una...-dijo max muy adolorido

-terminas la frase...-respondio duncan a la defensiva

-y...te doy otra patada,pero...mucho,muchooo mas fuerte-dijo sorpresivamente courtney,completando la frase de duncan

-exacto-dijo duncan agarrandola de la cintura-a por cierto-entonces duncan se acerco a max,y quien sabe que hizo **(y eso q es mi historia haha) **que tambien lo dejo inconciente-vamonos courtney

-claro duncan-dicho esto se fue junto a el pero antes...-gracias duncan,por todo...-y le dio un beso,lo cual duncan quedo enbobado,que respondio a el beso,bueno le dio otro a courtney en el cual duraron mas...

-princesa,vamonos de aqui,si no esos dos tontos,podrian despertar-decia mirando hacia enfrente

ok,dunpirito **(si conbine los 2 duncan y vampirito xD )**,vamos-decia courtney mientras reia

-oye...t dije q no me dijeras asi-dijo duncan en plan de juego

-y dije que tampoco me dijeras princesa-decia cruzandose de brazos

-ok,ok,ya entendi...te subes a mi espalda para volver a irnos?-dijo duncan riendo y señalando su espalda

-porque?,piensas que soy lenta-dijo alzando una ceja courtney

-no es eso...-dijo tomando la mano de courtney lo cual hizo a que se sonrrojara courtney

-oook,bueno me voy por mi cuenta-dijo courtney riendo,soltandose de la mano de duncan y se fue sola caminado,lo cual no paso ni menos de un minuto que duncan la siguio,entonces la alcanzo corriendo como ''un humano normal'' y detras de ella,duncan la agarro de la cintura y la levanto,dandole vueltas por el aire **(muy lindo o muy cursi ^^ hehe) **entonces duncan se canso eh hizo a que se cayera junto a courtney,pero ovbio ella cayo encima de el...entonces duncan la volvio a besar pero ahora la estaba abrazando al igual que courtney...

Tiempo despues ( 2 minutos ) se levantaron...

-lo siento por tirarte-decia duncan disculpandose

-no tienes porque...fue...lindo-dicho esto courtney se sonrrojo

-hola duncan-decia detras suyo

-tu tambien...-dijo duncan un poquitito enojado (ya saben primero su padre y despues max)

-yo que?-decia confundida

-no te hagas,tu tambien vas a querer acabar conmigo...o vas a alejar a courtney de mi..-decia duncan cruzado de brazos

-haha,hermanito,nada de eso..-decia comprencivamente

-quee?-dijeron duncan y courtney al mismo tiempo

-haha,parece que no entienden,verdad?-decia mientras se acercaba a duncan y courtney-yo no les hare nada,ya sabes que no soy ese tipo de personas

-pero...milicent,no tu estabas del lado de...(finge dolor) mi padre,mejor dicho ''robert''-dijo duncan riendose despues de eso y hacercandose a courtney

-eso es cierto, habernos traido aqui porq lo ordeno el señor ''robert'', porque? eso seria estar de su lado-decia courtney confundida

-jaja,lo hice para salvarme de el...tu sabes como es duncan,solo le hago caso por conveniencia,nada serio-decia hacercandose a nosotros-ademas,yo solo quiero que sean felices-dihco esto sonrrio

-porque felices?-dijeron d y c

-amm,2 cosas,1 se estan abrazando y 2 vi todo lo que paso entre ustedes...-dijo cruzada de brazos

Etonces d y c vieron lo que les dijo y se separaron disimuladamente,y entonces se vieron de reojo y sonrieron

-haha,no se preocupen,estaran a salvo..yo los ayudare en todo,ya que...eres genial hermano-dicho esto abrazo a duncan

-ok,tu igual,y gracias por la ayuda-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo,pero despues se soltaron

y...ahora que hacemos?-pregunto normalmente courtney

-dejenme los guio a la salida,bueno,es lo unico que puedo hacer por ahora-dijo milicent

-ok-respondieron d y c

Entonces mientras se dirigian a la salida,milicent hablaba con courtney y duncan,sobre lo q pasaria si no se cuidan uno al otro..

-si,hermana,yo le prometi a courtney protegerla pase lo que pase-dicho esto duncan,bezo la cabeza de courtney

-que bien,y diganme...desde cuando son novios-dijo riendose milicent

-perdon?-dijo courtney sonrrojada

-si,que desde cuando son novios-repitio milicent la pregunta

-pues la verdad courtney y yo...-decia nervioso duncan

-apenas hoy , por eso paso lo que viste-dijo courtney sonrriendo

-ohh,que bien,van hacer muy felices junyos se los aseguro-dijo abrazando a d y c

-ok ,ok mucho amor por hoy no lo crees hermana-dijo duncan axfisxiandose **(o como se escriba xD) **

-ouhh lo siento -dijo sonrrojandose milicent,pero por suerte llegaron a la salida-bueno vayanse,antes de que...bueno ustedes saben,adios-y se fue

-me cae bien tu hermana -dijo en tono burlon courtney

-sii,haha,oye hablando de ella,porque dijiste que somos novios?-dijo riendose y despues se puso normal

-ahh,eso bueno porque...-no acabo de decir porque duncan la beso..

-te gusto? cierto?-decia duncan separandose y acariciando con su mano la cara de courtney

-haha,y tu de mi?-dijo riendo courtney

-ok,princesa,tambien lees mentes?-decia burlonamente

-pues..dejemoslo en intuicion-dicho esto se abrazaron los 2-o no quieres que sea tu novia?

-noo...nadie dijo que no queria que lo fuetas,ademas...me encanta-y se sigueron abrazandose

-COURTNEYYYY-alguien grito a lo lejos

-**No puede seeer...-** dijeron al mismo tiempo duncan y courtney...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**jeje q les parecio?ami me gusto,mas por el final ^^ bno ojala les guste porfaa,dejen review que les cuesta T-T solo es unoo Y_Y ,yo q estoy despierta a las 6:36 am haciendo el cap xDD enserio a esta hora lo estoy escribiendo hehe,y algo raro es... NO TENGO SUEÑO ^^ jeje bno ojala les guste ^^ mbueno salu2 me voy llendo,pero para escuchar musica xDD ok no ¬¬ adios**

**Sayonaral vaMPire knight - love ^^ **

**salu2 y dejen review,ese precioso botoncito de bajo ^^ **


	10. me ayudan xD

**holaaaaa ... bno quiero pedirles una disculpa por no subir los caps pero es porq eh estado ocupada, ya saben ... examenes,cosas privadas xDDD , tareas ,escuela y escuela y mas escuela q yo no aguanto,bno solo por los amigos xDDD ok no ._. xD solo les quiero decir q me den un poco de ideas porq se me agotan xDD es como el tiempo hehe porfa y se los agradecere encerio y esq yo tngo una idea q no se si les guste ok se las dire y diganme q tal (no acepto criticas destructoras xDD)**

mi idea es que la mama de courtney meta a ducna a la carcel solo porq penso q el la habia secuestrado, entonces pasa el tiempo (1 o 2 años) y duncan sale de la carcel,pero esta en busca de courtney...

hasta q la encuentra pero en manos de su padre...

**Esto es todo lo q tngo pensado xDDD ojala y me ayuden ehhh salu2 **


	11. Nada es lo que parece

**Holaaaaa gente... si si! ando de vuelta**

***grillos***

**No se emocionen tanto... ¬¬ **

**lo siento si apenas actualizo TTwTT, en si el capitulo lo tengo desde... el 14 de diciembre de 2010... hehe lo siento solo debia poner 14/12, pero es mas interesante **

**y apenas actualizo porque... no lo se ^^* **

**pero bno ojala y siga con los mismos lectores... o hasta mas *W* pero bno , ojala les guste este cap ^^**

**Solo quiero agradecer y dedicar a: Carla... porq me ayudo a escribir x3 graxias amigaa ^^, amm a crazy-yanu_dxc (si esq lo puse bn xDD) que ella me dio ideas, al igual q las demas,y ps a muchas mas... solo que no me acuerdo ._. pero aquells que me ayudaron y me aportaron ideas... gracias ^^ y a 0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan la cual no tiene que me dejo un review diciendo que... si aver si actualizo pronto ¬¬ hehe por suerte ya lo estoy haciendo ^^**

**y para que ya se pongan a leer... una ultima cosa y ya ^^ bno apart de que saben o sabemos todos que TD no nos pertenece ni sus personajes... y si fuera asi cada quien aria lo que quisiera con los personajes ^^ **

**solo quiero decearles feliz navidad ^^ y ps que la pasen bn, muy bn... yo si lo hare ^^ salu2 y ya... ponganse a leer... los veo abajito ^^ wa! - en msn se ve mejor ¬¬**

* * *

-¡COURTNEY!-alguien grito a lo lejos

-No puede ser...- dijeron al mismo tiempo Duncan y Courtney...

-Bueno, es mejor irme, por ahora no te quiero meter en más problemas-le dijo Duncan tristemente

-Claro que no, gracias a eso estamos juntos ¿No es así?

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón pero…

-tranquilízate Duncan todo va a estar bien – la chica la planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla -adiós

-Adiós.-

**POV's de Courtney **

Después de que Duncan se fuera, vi que aquella persona se acercaba más y más a mí. No pasaron ni dos minutos y supe que era mi madre, menos mal pero… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Mamá ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté algo preocupada

-Pues te he estado buscando ¿En dónde estabas?-respondió preocupada, pero sobretodo enojada.

-Bueno yo… la verdad es que…- ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que conozco a un vampiro, su papá nos secuestro y apenas escapamos con vida? ¡Me creería loca!

-Respóndeme ¿DONDE ESTABAS?-

-Lo siento pero no te puedo decir…-

Después de esa frase sentí como si todo hubiera pasado en cámara lenta… aquel golpe que recibí podría decirse que fue el primer. Siempre fui conocida como "la niña buena, la que no rompe ni un plato, etc." pero todo eso puede cambiar… por ahora solo ciento mi mejilla arder y el dolor aumenta gracias a las lagrimas deslizarse por la misma.

-Yo… lo siento Courtney yo no… quería hacerte esto…-

-Olvídalo…- decidí irme, no aguantaría más en ese dilema. Al parecer el anterior lugar no estaba tan lejos de mi casa, así que llegué en menos de cinco minutos.

-Courtney, enserio lo siento mucho… no se que me paso- no creo que eso sirva, pero mi madre piensa lo opuesto.

-Te dije que lo olvides, mientras más rápido mejor- subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación al cual cerré de un portazo, y solo hice más que tirarme en mi cama y hundirme en mis pensamientos.

**Al día siguiente… POV`s de nadie **

Aquella mañana una morena se levanto perezosamente. Pareciera que sus problemas se habían esfumado y lo único que quería era ver a sus amigos, pero más que eso, a Duncan. Una rutina normal, desayunar, bañarse, vestirse, etc. Cuando se dirigió a la escuela, se le hizo algo extraño no escuchar una voz desesperante y por parte muy linda de aquella persona que la tenia muy pensativa. Tal vez era normal, llegar tarde puede ser lo suyo, de todas maneras tenía aspecto criminal.

En la entrada de la escuela

-Hola chicos- respondió lo mas calmadamente que podía.

-Hola Court- contestaron sus cuatro amigos.

-Oigan, de casualidad ¿alguien vio a Duncan?

-¿Duncan? Quien es el… ¿es nuevo?- al parecer Bridgette no se acordaba de él.

-No es nuevo pero… olvídalo, me voy al salón, nos vemos- "que raro" pensó Courtney

Ya había llegado al salón y ya estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros. Pasaron cinco minutos y llegaron los chicos, pero… nadie más.

-Muy bien clase, es hora de empezar, así que todos saquen sus libros y váyanse a la página 115 – decía el profesor tan serio como siempre.

-Am disculpe ¿no esperará a Duncan?- así o mas raro todo esto pensaba.

-Señorita White déjese de juegos y no invente nombres, por favor haga lo que dije- Ahora si todo mundo anda raro hoy, pero luego tocaron la puerta.

- Pase por favor- compartía el profesor- Otra vez tarde, por eso no obtendrá buenas calificaciones.

**POV's de Courtney**

-Otra vez tarde, por eso no obtendrá buenas calificaciones- decía en juego

Menos mal que llego Duncan, bueno no lo puedo voltear a ver ya que tengo que fingir leer el libro.

-Lo siento, al parecer necesito otro despertador.-

Esperen esa voz no es de Duncan, ni siquiera un poco, pero…

-¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?- respondí gritando y espantando a la mayoría de los compañeros y maestros…

* * *

**Continuara... (bueno solo si ustedes quieren xD)**

**Ojala y les haya gustado ^^ me esforce en hacerlo... pero bno no es la idea que tenia pero se me vinieron mas caps con esta idea ^^**

**amm... y queria decirles que pronto subire otro fic basado en puras conversaciones de msn con algunas amigas de ff que ''segun'' me ayudaban a estudiar para mis examenes y termino convertido en un fic ^^ bno ellas sabran de que hablo ^^ **

**salu2 pasensela bonito y si quieren que me apure y actualize pronto... bno mas... xD dejenme los mas valorados y preciados review ^^ bno si esq ustedes lo desean ^^ me voy **

**Por cierto... Felicez vacaciones ^^... hehe si me dejan review lo tomare como regalito de navidad *W* xDD **

**adiiios ^^ **


	12. No estan solos

**Si lo se ... me eh tardado en actualizar y algun dia veran que actualize y diran: _Yo solia leer eso, pero me aburri de que no actualizaba ¬¬_... Eso... es vdd xD bno bno una disculpa, la verdad es que no eh podido actualizar por la escuela y todo eso, me tienen como loca O_O pero... ya ando de vuelta** ^^ **y ps para no hacerla de largo ya pondre la historia sin antes decir que:**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ... porque si lo fuera haria lo q quisiera con los personajes ^^ wuajjajaja xD ahora si a leer :D**

**

* * *

**

_-¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?- respondí gritando y espantando a la mayoría de los compañeros y maestros…_

_-Que crees tu… vengo a estudiar ¿O no?-respondió el ``sujeto´´ con un tono burlón._

_-Es mejor que te calles Max si no quieres que…- Y como siempre, me interrumpen… los odio a todos, bueno, no a todos._

_- Señorita White otra palabra mas y se va a detención- Todos parecían impresionados… ¡Yo! ¡Courtney Emily White castigada! Como es que me metí en esto._

_- Profesor, vamos no la regañe, fue mi culpa ya que no le avise a mi novia que venia, y pues nos llevamos así- ¡¿Qué! ¡Yo… su NOVIA! Y ahora que trama este… _

_-A bueno, eso cambia todo, retracto lo anterior y ojala me disculpe señorit… Courtney- respondió un poco apenado… púdrase_

Y bueno, se sentó a lado de mi y toda la clase estuvo molestando… con razón el y Duncan son hermanos…

_Duncan._

**POV's de Max**

Al fin estoy aquí… aunque será algo duro cumplir la misión ya que Courtney es un poco arrogante… ¡Que bien!, pero no estoy seguro el porque…

**Después de la clase…**

_-*suspiro* al fin termino.- respondí algo aliviado, nunca había estado en una escuela o por lo menos estudiado, con razón Duncan lo odia… ¿Duncan?... ¡Hay por dios, Courtney!_

Busque por todo el salón pero no habia rastro de ella… decidí salir pero habían muchas personas en los pasillos, siento que empiezo a odiar esto, pero eso no importa... por ahora a buscarla.

**POV´S de nadie**

Se podía ver a aquella persona desesperada en busca de su objetivo, corriendo por los pasillos, gritando y sobretodo agitado. Solamente quiere impresionar a su padre… pero lo hace más por venganza.

Courtney se encontraba en su casillero como todos los días, guardando sus libros y todo lo demás, pero no era la misma de siempre… dura, mandona, orgullosa, inteligente y, bueno, un poco de todo, en su mente vagaba un pequeño recuerdo, más bien, una persona… Duncan.

Ella se preguntaba porque los profesores, y sus propios amigos no se acordaban de el, es como si alguien les hubiera borrado la memoria o algo parecido, ¡ja!, que locura seria eso.

**POV's de Max **

Estoy tan cansado, al parecer esa chica desapareció de la fas de la tierra, jaja, así como todos los recuerdos de mi pobre, pero estúpido hermano Duncan, ojala este plan funcione sino… todo acabara… para nosotros y…. Courtney.

**10 minutos después…**

**Estaba corriendo por última vez pero al parecer no me di cuenta y coche con algo, y después con alguien.**

_-¡Auch! Lo siento – respondí tirado en el suelo _

_-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa- me respondió lo mas amable que podía_

_Cuando me levante, me di cuenta que choque con Courtney, al parecer no había estado tan lejos todo este tiempo._

_-Courtney te encontré-_

_-Si… tú y yo necesitamos hablar- me decía algo enojada_

_-Lo que quieras_

_-¿Donde esta Duncan?_

_Demonios, ella todavía lo recuerda, vamos Max piensa en algo, vamos…_

_-¿Duncan? ¿Quién es el?-decía lo mas disimulado que podía, pero al parecer no funcionaba _

_-No te hagas tonto, se que hicieron algo tu y Robert para que nadie se acordara_

_-Claro que no, estas loca_

_-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias?-Ya se enojo mas… pero tarde o temprano se enterara de todo asi que no me queda opción_

_-Lo siento Courtney…-_

_-¿Por qué? Que es lo que tr…-_

**POV's de Courtney**

**-**_Estas loca- Me decía, quien se cree_

_-Vamos tu sabes que es lo que sucede- Ya me estaba desesperando _

_-Lo siento Courtney_

_-De que estas hablando…- Después de eso sentí como se nublaba mi vista, a tal punto de ver todo en negro…_

**_POV's de Nadie_**

Solo quedaban Max y Courtney en los pasillos, todo estaba desértico, pero eso era lo que aparentaba…

Había otra persona observándolo todo… tan solo ver a Courtney inconsciente se preocupo y quiso ir, pero si lo hacia podría arruinarlo todo…

* * *

** que Tal ehh? bno ojala les haya gustado ^^ **

**y ps quiero agradecer a quienes leen mi fic, eso me hace feliz y quiero agradecer a :**

**Belonaif: quien me ayudo el cap anterior y me lo corrigió ^^ grax, y ps el anterior cap fue su regalo por adivinar quien era xDD**

**0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan: ella comento en el primer cap pero.. bno xDD aun asi grax x leer ^^ y ps adivinaste :DDD que bna eres xDD bno no y ya **

**crazy-yanu_dxc: Si si, actualize xDDD y ps haha grax x la ayuda, bno mas bn las ideas, y aver si ya pronto pongo las conversaciones xD**

**Bno eso es todo amigos xDD si les gusto no duden en ponerle review porfaa ^^ me haria tan feliz eso, asi como en mis dias nublados xDD**

**Bye **


End file.
